


Dragon Prince

by vamptigergal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptigergal/pseuds/vamptigergal
Summary: What do you do when everything is a lie? How to you handle learning your a prince and this new girl is your sister who has lived so long as the last of the family...What do you do when you learn your no longer alone, how to you smile through the tears. Continued from FanFiction by the same person





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a better summary then what was on FanFiction: Natsu was born on Earth to the royal family, when a fire breaks out and he is taken and left on Earthland. Sakura is the last known member left on Earth when Igneel sends her on a quest to find who she is, but in actuality it's a mission to reunite the siblings before a war happens on Earth.

_"Ne, Natsu-nii watch me!" asks a little girl with pale green slanted eyes and her pale pink hair up in pigtails, wearing a yellow dress holding a red microphone toy. A boy couple years older than the girl, with his spiky bright pink hair and slanted deep green-black eyes, wearing a black vest and pants with a dragon scale scarf sits and watches the girl. Smiling the girl begins to sing like a concert, the boy claps after each and every song._

_"Natsu, Sakura, dinner!" a woman with white hair calls to the kids in the back yard. Both kids race to the house and into a man with red hair's arms._

_"Papa! Sakura-chan can sing just like mama!" the boy exclaims with a half grin on his face._

_The man setting the kids down, saying "Then she needs these." Holding out two jeweled clips to the young girl, "Their called dragon tear crystals."_

_"I love them papa!" the girl exclaims putting the clips in her hair, "I'm gonna show Rima and Lune before dinner!"_

**_*30 minutes*_ **

_A red dragon removes two badly burned bodies from the wreckage of a house, yelling to the other three dragons "DO you see Sakura?"_

_A green dragon not far, digging holes for the bodies yells back "No, where's Rima too? Shouldn't she be here?"_

_The young girl returning, carrying a bright blue kitten and walking next to a red and black dragon, the silver dragon rushing over to them and nuzzles the other dragon, calling back "They are safe! Where did Igneel go to?"_

_He was here….Metalicana, we need to go now!" a light blue almost white dragon calls out to the silver one as she opens a portal._

_The silver dragon quickly nuzzling the young girl before leaving, whispers "Be safe princess. We will see you again one day!"_

_Rima! That was fooling!" the green dragon scolds, nuzzling the little girl, "We all thought Sakura had died too!"_

_"….Lane….." the girl whined, hugging the green dragon's snout._

_The green dragon composed himself before speaking "I'm going to the council. They need to know the royal family is dead…Igneel…Rima protect Sakura till I return!"_

_The black and red dragon nodded as the green dragon flew away. Whipping a tear away from the girl's face, the bright blue she-cat gave the young girl a smile saying "Everything will work out Sakura-hime."_

**_*Years later*_ **

_The girl, having forsaken the pigtails for a single braid, asks the black and red dragon, "So Igneel wants me to go to Earthland…I don't know Rima-chi….Lane and the council don't like Igneel."_

_"Sakura-hime, you trust him right?" a bright blue she-cat in a white tank top and black shorts with a red ribbon around her neck asks while flying next to her._

_The black and red dragon says, "This was a message direct from him."_

_"AH! ALRIGHT!" the girl yells, throwing her hands up, "I give up!"_

_The dragon smirks and opens a portal to Earthland, the girl and she-cat step through and begin to fall._

**_-Earthland-_ **

_A blonde haired man with spike headphones and a scar over his right eye, stops after he hears his grandfather's voice in his head, the girl and she-cat fall on him slowly getting up, the girl turns to the blonde on the ground._

_"I'm SORRY! I'm SO SORRY!" she screams, helping the man up, "Um…."_

_The blond waving her away, replies "Don't scream. I can hear you just fine!"_

_The girl sighing as the she-cat asked "This Earthland?"_

_Blinking, the blonde answers "Yes though normally we introduce ourselves."_

_The girl holding up her hands, saying "I'm Sakura, this is Luna. You would be?"_

_"Laxus… Now why did you want to know if this is Earthland, where are you from?" the blonde asks taking the girls hand and smiling at her._

_The she-cat huffing up and getting back in the blonde's face "Does it matter where we are from? Now let her go!"_

_"LUNA!" the girl scolds, gently taking her hand back, "We're from a place called Earth. A good friend asked us to come here…I don't know why though… he said it would be explained once we were here."_

_The blonde sighing, letting his hand fall as he asks "Can you use magic?"_

_"Yes." The girl nodding and answering, "Sound Magic."_

_"Join Fairy Tail!" said the blonde holding his hand back out to her, "I'll take you there"_

_The girl taking his hand and laughing as they run to a town. The she-cat rolling her eyes and following the two running people, asking when she caught up "Won't people freak out about me."_

_The girl realizing this grabs the she-cat and they pretend the cat is a doll. The blond laughs, "Nope. There's another cat just like her called Happy. Actually other than the clothing and ribbon you look just like him."_

_"Really?" the girl said letting the she-cat go, "This world is so weird…."_

_"I agree Sakura-hime." The she-cat says flying next to her friend, "If only Rima had come along."_

_"Hime? You're a princess?" the blonde asks, giving the girl a once over thinking 'black shorts, red tank-top with :Garudians: on her chest and black knee high healed boots, nothing that screams princess'_

_"Yes, Last living Dragneel….I lost my family to a fire…." The girl said, tears in her eyes, "I am sorry I didn't tell you before."_

_"I didn't need to know. But you'll soon have another family. Fairy Tail is every members family. Lets go." The blonde says, taking her hand and running to the train._

**_*two hours later: outside Fairy Tail guild hall*_ **

_"Here we are! Fairy Tail!" the blonde says kicking the door in. the girl and she-cat follow behind carefully looking around._

_"What are you doing here Laxus?" a black haired boy yells, glaring at the blonde._

_The blonde smiling, "Grandpa called me home. This is Sakura and Luna they want to join. I'll leave just don't turn them away."_

_A brunette walking up with the stamp, "If the master called you home, then your home. Welcome to Fairy Tail Sakura, Luna. Where do you want your marks?"_

_The girl thinks for a second as the she-cat puts hers on her back in green, smirking and holding her fore arm out palm up, saying "Here!"_

_The brunette laughing as the mark appears in a mix of pink and red, not quite either color. The girl asking "What's your name…"_

_"I'm Jay. That is Romeo and Fairy Tail, welcome home Sakura." The brunette says smirking and hugging the girl._

_"home." The girl whispers crying on the brunette's shoulders. The she-cat laughs and pats the girls head, whispering back "Yes, we have a home again."_

 


End file.
